


Silence is Golden (DEAD)

by XxChaosLinkxX



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 2015), The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Modern AU, Multi, Mute!Link, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link was born mute, but has attended public school since he was taught how to sign and write. He meets Zelda, who also knows sign language, and she agrees to translate for him. They form a close bond, and Link discovers that he has feelings for her.<br/>Modern Highschool AU Zelink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden (DEAD)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- So this is new. I decided that maybe I should take a break from the still sporadically updated OOtS for this. This is coincidentally, my first Legend of Zelda story, first AU (and modern AU) and first story to fully use cannon characters as the main characters. Soooo uhhh good luck me?  
> I will not have a particular update order, but this may get updated more often as I will not have to be caught up in a show in order to write it. So yeah.

_**Link  
** _

* * *

     People always say that children should be seen and not heard. However, people see children who cannot or will not talk as anomalies, disabled in a way. People view me as such, as I was born mute.  
     When I was born, I did not scream. I have not said my first words yet, either.  
     I was five when I began learning sign language with my parents, as a way to communicate with them. Although I got lucky, and am still able to hear, I must either write everything down on paper, or sign everything.  
     After I finished learning the basics of sign language, up to the third grade level, my parents insisted that I go to a private school specializing in kids who have lost or never had visual or auditory senses.  
     I insisted that I go to a normal school like the other kids in my neighborhood. So they taught me to write. For the first four years I attended public school, it was hell. I had no friends, and the teachers pitied me.  
     Then, in middle school, some members of a school club came to me and asked me if I could teach them sign language, as their leader, Zelda, who knew sign language as well, would not.  
     Saria, Malon, Mido, Ruto, and Midna were their names. I held mini classes after school for them, and eventually, Zelda began attending. We would talk in sign language, and she agreed to be my translator so that I would not have to carry around a dry erase board everywhere.  
With her becoming my voice, her brother, Sheik and another boy, Kafei started talking to me.

* * *

      That was in middle school, two years ago. Today is the first day of our junoir year, and today is the first time in three months I will be able to see most of them. Zelda and Sheik, however, ended up moving into the apartment next door in order to help me out, after my parents left me.  
     I get out of bed and look at the clock.  
     It's only five thirty. Deciding to hop into the shower, I grab the clothes I am going to wear today.  
     After a half an hour, I get out and get dressed, and eat breakfast.  
    Seven o'clock comes, and I open the apartment door, quite literally running into Zelda and Sheik.  
    'Fancy meeting you here' I sign, looking at them both.  
    Sheik is the first to speak, not knowing sign language, asks Zelda to translate.  
    "He said 'Fancy meeting you here,' Sheik. Maybe if you payed attention to the lessons I tried giving you, you would know this," She says, signing everything out of habit.  
Today is already off to a great start, I can feel it.


End file.
